The Changes In Sorrow
by Tojiro Murakami
Summary: What would happen if Ayame and her father were murdered? What would Naruto become? What path will he decide? Meeting those who he eventually learns to care for, will he turn back from the desire of vengeance, or will it consume his entire being and rule him? Read and find out. One-shot, not that much dialogue, but I'd say it's still an interesting read.


Alright this is my first official one-shot. Its completed and the word count is around 3,100. It's something I just wrote down and it kind of ended up making itself as I had typed it. It wasn't something I intended, but part of me is still pretty proud of it. Hope people enjoy this, and for the reader's sake, it has Harem like elements. Hope you enjoy.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto woke up from another nightmare. Breathing erratically, it didn't take him long to steady his breathing. He hated his life, all of it. At first he thought there was a silver lining to it, but later on he realized the only people that truly cared for him was the owner of Ichiraku ramen and his daughter Ayame-nee. Even the Hokage actually hated him, despite all of the grandfatherly acting the old man had portrayed towards him, it was just that, an act. He cared deeply for Ayame-nee and he knew she cared deeply for him. Despite the fact that he was only 5, he knew that he loved her. That was why when he found out that both her and her old man died, from some sort of freak accident. He knew that, that wasn't an accident. That they were in fact murdered by the people who for some reason always hated him. Ever since that day, he grew to hate the very village whom his parents had unknowingly sacrificed themselves for. His sense of goodness and morality slowly started to diminish and only vengeance was left over.

At the age of 6, he began breaking into the library after discovering the usage of the shadow clone jutsu after observing once before some anbu who were too busy training to notice him. It took him some time to reconstruct a jutsu of that caliber but eventually he managed to succeed. It was during his usage of that jutsu that he realized the benefits of using a shadow clone. Whatever they did, whatever they learned, and whatever they saw always came back to him. So during the day he transformed into the various people he had observed and went to the library, and during the night he had gone into the ninja part of the library that was restricted for only those with the leaf headband. Utilizing his new jutsu, he would usually create up to 10 clones and have them scatter throughout the library. He had tried twenty before, however it didn't end so well when he found himself unconscious for an entire day. Since the library closed around 10, that usually gave him at least 3-4 hours of reading time, before he had to leave in order to switch himself out with his clone. Only Kami-sama would know what would happen if the anbu assigned to watch him found out that the boy sleeping on his bed was a shadow clone, and not the real thing.

Some months later, on one of the days that he decided to sneak out for more reading, he suddenly felt multiple chakra signatures somewhere in the location of the Uchiha district. Curious, he left his clones to their reading, while he went to investigate. On his way there, he smelt a strong smell of blood and felt some fear of what it might be. Not quite caring however since he personally wanted the village destroyed, and if someone was doing the deed, who was he to stop them. Though despite that he still went to check out what may have happened. As he entered each house, he found nothing but body after body. Having read up on Kakashi Hatake in the Bingo book, and the possibilities of implanting Sharingan eyes into his eye sockets, he summoned some clones to go from house to house and collect the eyes in the scrolls he had on him. While they were collecting the eyes he wanted, he made more clones and had them search for anything of value. Of course to remain anonymous, he had his clones transform into various small animals before entering and exiting a house. After some time, he discovered two twin children who were hidden inside a closet. He wouldn't have discovered them, if it were not for the silencing seals that he had found on the outside of the closet. Wondering what to do with them, he suddenly remembered his time in the orphanage and the brutality he had experienced while living there. Not wanting to risk the chance of them experiencing something even a tenth of what he went through, he ordered two of his clones to take the babies and go back to his secret hideout located in the forest of death.

After all of his clones came back, he decided to do an inventory later. He knew that he had to leave now before anyone could catch him or he would definitely have hell to pay. After receiving their memories, he snuck out after transforming into a small fox and scurried away.

Days later he had found out that the Uchiha's were murdered by one of their own. Instead of smiling like he thought he would, he couldn't help but reaffirm his beliefs of how twisted Konoha was or perhaps any ninja village was for that matter. He sympathized with the Uchiha survivor, but knew that he too wanted vengeance, so that only darkness would consume the fellow orphan. After having decided to take care of the twins, his eyes had lost the drive for revenge that they once held. He decided that instead, his only path now was to take the two Uchiha children within a 4 years time-span and leave the village. His goal was to learn as much as he could from the ninja library's jutsu repertoire as well as the public library portion before the due date. He learned a long time ago that information was power and that's what he needed in order to leave.

Unfortunately a year later as he was sneaking into the forbidden forest again, a kunai whizzed past him slicing his left cheek slightly. He knew the jig was up when he felt someone behind him. Even if he knew a number of jutsu, he didn't want his skills to be discovered yet so he accepted his current situation. It turned out however that a certain purple haired kunoichi was the one who had discovered him.

Appearing right behind him after licking the open wound on his cheek with her tongue. She smirked when she noticed the blond brat shudder.

"So gaki, what are you doing here in my forest?" She asked him.

Turning around so that he could face her, he flushed when she pressed her fishnet covered mounds into his face. Pushing himself free, he glared at her afterwards once he realized that she was laughing at him. Recognizing that she was the woman who was also glared at by the villagers, just like he was, managed to calm him down somewhat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kunoichi-san, but I wasn't aware that this was your land. If I had known prior to this, I would have never adventured here into your forest." he spoke to her with a respectful tone and a small bow.

She literally gaped at the boy. He was either egging her on, or he was being sincere in his words and actions. Deciding to personally figure out his real reasoning, she decided to get the answers one way or another.

"Okay come on gaki, first and foremost, my name is the Great Miterashi Anko, not Kunochi-san. Got that!" She said to the boy.

After seeing him nod, she smirked, then continued. "Second, I want to know your reasons for you being here and don't give me that bull crap, alright. I'm part of the interrogation and torture division and I can smell a lie a mile away." she said expecting him to comply.

What she didn't expect was for his polite façade to suddenly disappear and for him to sigh after he lowered his bangs. After lowering them, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Anko-san, but unfortunately I can't give you the answers you seek. I also apologize for what I am about to do." he finished. When he looked up a maniacal grin was on his visage which caused her to back up a little. Saying two words, after forming a hand sign, he filled the entire forest with many shadow clones.

Utterly baffled she pulled out two kunai and prepared herself. Several minutes later after she had disposed of most of those annoying clones, she found herself alone in the forest. With a sudden grin forming on her facial features she spoke out loud to herself.

"Well, a gaki with the ability to make around a hundred shadow clones. Never knew the kyubi brat had it in him. Whatever your secrets are, it must be big for you to sneak around the village like you do. I'll find out one day and when I do, prepare yourself. I can practically taste the strength of your blood a few years from now. You won't be able to run forever." she said, before body-flickering on out of there.

Not a minute later, a rock poofed out of existence, sending the memories back to it's creator. Naruto smirked when he received the memories. He was seven now, and his plans were a third of the way completed. Despite the fact that he had been leaving shadow clones throughout the village and the library transformed as different people. He still had a lot to learn of how the village worked and what he would need to do when he finally left this place. He also left at least 5 clones here in his secret lair which he replaced everyday in order to take care of the Uchiha twin girls who were steadily growing up fast. Soon he will have to start stealing again from the businesses that kicked him out in order to properly provide for them.

Fast Forward 3 Year Later

A Kunochi and three blond boys could be seen jumping from tree to tree outside of the village. They were trying to run away from the village, and for the most part were succeeding. It also helped that the blond had made up to 50 clones prior to their escape and had them run towards different directions, while the original and his companions hid their scents via a specialized chemical compound designed for eliminating smells.

A week later, they could be seen inside a cave near the borders of Mizugakure. Having covered the entire cave structure in genjutsu seals prior, the cave disappeared from view from any spectators. Inside the cave, you can find 4 people total.

"Naruto" said Anko. "Ever since you proved to me that even the old man Hokage was as fucked up as most of the village, I decided I'd follow you, especially since your Minato's kid. I knew that someone from that village had to protect you for everything that man has done. After saying that, what's the plan gaki?" she asked.

The blond who was playing with the two little four year old girls, while his clones prepared lunch on the side looked up towards her after she finished talking. "Anko-san, my plans aren't set in stone, but I intend to find a place where we all can live, a type of base if you will. There I will begin focusing on accumulating as much money as I can, in order to either build a new village where orphans and other type of people in need can go, or find an already existing village and make that our home." he told her, while he refocused on his charges and played with them while they ran around and giggled.

She stared at him for a moment, and wondered if he knew how to "play" with older women then immediately threw the idea away, not liking the pedo-like thoughts that filled her mind in that brief time span.  
"Alright gaki, until the time comes where either of us dies, we're partners. I'll help you build your village, all I want from you is a place to stay and for you to never betray me." she said in a rare moment of vulnerability while looking away blushing slightly.

Surprised when she found a hand on top of hers, she looked up into the 10 year old's deep blue eyes.  
"Anko-san, I… for so long I lost faith in humanity, and I had wanted the village to burn because of what they did to two people who I cared about. It wasn't until I had met the twins, and then not long after I met you that the hatred in my heart slowly diminished. Let me tell you this, I trust you with my life and if you're willing to wait for a kid like me to grow up, also with my heart. That's how much you mean to me, how much the three of you mean to me." he told her with so much sincerity that she just couldn't help but tear up a little.

At that moment, she didn't care that she was 10 years his senior. She grabbed his face and pulled the boy into a deep lip lock. He responded in turn not long afterwards. They broke apart when they heard two giggles in the background which brought a smile to both of their faces.

Fast Forward Again Several Years From Now

A man could be seen within the long since passed Snow country-now turned spring country. He was within the village castle where his family and wives lived. After the war amongst the Sand/Sound against the Leaf village had occurred, Naruto with the help of Anko had not only defeated Doto and killed him, but also captured and dealt with each of the tyrants allies accordingly. Shockingly or not shockingly enough he had later on not only married Princess Koyuki Kazahana at the age of 14, but gained the loyalty and later on affections of one of Doto's previously allied ninjas, Fubuki. In those years following, the country itself had dramatically changed.

Soon word spread, that a new Ninja village was being formed within the Country of Spring. Naruto and Anko also went out of their way to convince certain people to either join his village or to form treaties with his country. One of the many places to first initiate a treaty with them was the Land of Waves after they had delt with Gato and freed the lands of his greed and mechanizations. The next was Mizugakure who the two had significantly aided enough to help them finish the war quickly. It also helped that with Naruto's financial backing and the provided Snow Chakra armor, the Kekkei Genkei faction had not only won, but had enough funds provided to help them rebuild. Next the ninja village known as Hoshigakure followed the others in forming a treaty with Spring Country after the manipulative fool who used the comit for his personal agenda was dealt with. Afterwards, during an Akatsuki attack on the 7th tale Jinchuriki, the capture was prevented when Naruto killed Kakuzu using an elemental fire-wind combination version of the Rasengan killing him instantly, and Hidan with his Rinnegan which he used to suck out his soul. This resulted in a type of treaty to be formed between the villages of Takigakure and Spring Country. Since they had officially declared Fu, their Jinchuriki as a missing nin, the agreement, was that Spring Country would be allowed to keep her. Normally they wouldn't give up that easily, but with the knowledge that one teenager had killed two S-Rank ninjas, the risk of retaliation was too great and they didn't want to take that chance. With the addition of Fu to the Spring Villages Ranks, they now had a secret total of 4 Jinchuriki. The other two was Tsubaki no Gaara from Sunagakure and the other was Yugito from Kumogakure whom Naruto had saved and granted temporary asylum till she decided on what course of action she would take after the fall of Akatsuki.

Utilizing his abilities with Seals, especially after finding hidden scrolls in the ruins of Uzugakure, the land where his mother had come from. Along with the scrolls he had "borrowed" from the Hokage's office which had belonged to both his mother and father before he had left all those years ago. He was able to create a protective circle barrier of seals around the entirety of Spring Country with the help of his shadow clones. Learning the snake Version of Sage Mode, along with the Kyubi's potent chakra, he fueled his specially designed chakra intruder barrier and activated it. It was specifically designed in a more improved and better imitation of the Chakra Armor that Snow Country Ninjas were famous for. If someone tried to attack the barrier using jutsu, it would absorb most energy based attacks. Since it also acted as a barrier, it would vaporize anyone with the thought of hurting or taking advantage of their country in anyway. With this along with Naruto's single-handed attack later on the village of Amegakure bar the citizens, he eliminated most if not all of Spring Countries current potential enemies and struck fear to those who weren't targeted especially Konoha after they found out who was the Kage of the Hidden Spring Village. With a temporary peace set over the lands, he began funding programs that were designed to aid the village. Examples of these governmental programs were research facilities, such as different variations of seal uses, information processing and gathering, jutsu research, healing ninjutsu, and summoning scroll gathering. As for other programs, they had already paid for public orphanages, schooling of either civilian or ninja academics, hospitals, and other such beneficial institutions.

At the age of 25, Naruto was already married to Princess Koyuki Kazahana, Anko Miterashi, Tomoya Uchiha, Aki Uchiha, Fu, Yugito, Fubuki and Priestess Shion. He loved each and everyone of his wives, and with his help (via happy funny time jelly donut-like filler), they each provided him several children.

Years after his passing on the title of Kage and giving the title to one of his children. These children will not only be responsible for the revival of the Uzumaki Clan (as well as a hybrid version of the Uchiha and Uzumaki) but also, they will instill the reputation fear that the clan had once held in the other nations back in the day of their original founding. With this fear, along with their major and varying skill sets and talented capabilities, they will pave a way to not only the Greatness of Snow country but the revival of the Uzumaki Clan which now has Uchiha Elements added to the mix. In this manner, his descendants will have inherited and passed on his will to the future generation, leading to a brighter world, where piece and unity will one day occur. The End.

Alright, my story wasn't very in-depth in terms of conversation, but I hope that people still enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Hope people can give me some advice on things I did right and especially on things I may have done wrong or needed some improvements.


End file.
